Recommended Characters Adventures
INFO: This is a story i made with my own imagination.This will include the 50-ish recomended charcters and others (Like OC's Object shows charcters blah blah). The Episode will be fun! Also you can only Edit if you are not NLG343 (can edit now) And without my permision, for charcters suggestion out it in the comments, And i will conside doing that so Episode 1:My Name is..............................Balloony! Balloony:Hi, My name is Balloony and i live North-east GoikyWhere every Object Lives, It's like the suburdia of Goiky Town main street, I Am 16 Years old and i am in grade 7The Rules in Goiky are very weird, I Moved From BallongilimaczijaThe Land Where The Balloons live, you see Goiky Land it's in 23 Regions the middle one it's Goiky town and the capital, Yoyleland is a de facto Observer region, And i Speak 67 LanguagesHalf of them are unknown I am a girl and i left my friends to move in the most beautidull city at the most beautifull School called The International School Of Goikyland!Yep. PallooncinoBallony father, Pallooncino means Balloon in Italian (Also Balloony dad is italian):Mia Figlia, tempo per la scuola!"My daughter time for school" BallooniaBalloony Mother:Yeah can you stop self-speaking and come down there Balloony:Okay, Mom and Dad! Pallooncino:Okay so mia figila"My Daughter", aren't you happy that you go to the most beautifull school in the whole Goiky *A Map of Goiky show's up marking the spot where Balloony school is* Balloonia:Okay it's like 6:25 AM, I Guess you need to go Balloony:Bye! Baloonia: See you later! Balloony Balloony:Okay, Luckly i have my GPS With me, so i will know where i am going! Eggy:Hi! Balloony:Hi, Who are you! Eggy:I Am Eggnoguts Pablo the 3rdWut? but call me Eggy! Balloony:Okay My Full Name Is Balloony Yxpereia Callocinni Palamela Eggy:So Balloony right? Balloony:Yep! Barf Bag:Oh No... I am not feeling so good! Eggy: *gets vomited on* Argh! Hold it next time, geez! (Basketball walks by) Basketball: *sees Balloony* New student? OK, then. *walks up to Balloony* Hello. Balloony: Oh, um... hello. Basketball: Oh, by the way... *whispers in Balloony's ear* Eggy and Barf Bag are the pranksters here, and everyone's getting annoyed of them. So please, watch out for them. Balloony: Got it. Who are you? Basketball: My name is Micheal B. Johnson Jr. A spin-off of Micheal Jordan and Magic Johnson, two great NBA Players, but you can call me Basketball, because I am athletic. Balloony: Why that? Basketball: It's just better to be called that. We are objects, remember? Balloony: Oh. Basketball: See you at school! Balloony: See you. (As Basketball leaves, Gaty enters.) Gaty: Hey, bestie! Wanna walk together?Gaty Have legs Balloony: Sure. Gaty: *while walking* Anyways, do you hate the fact that we are still wearing school uniforms in this school? They're kinda itchy... Balloony: Yeah. But when I first put the uniform on, I hated it in general. Gaty: Why? Balloony: I just don't like wearing skirts...Balloony is a Girl as i listed before Gaty:Yeah, i think it's 7:45 Am, we don't need to be late Balloony:On it Gaty: So, see ya! Omnes They all go to school a Big school named "The International Goiky School Apears. As they walk to the entrance, Basketball meets them. Basketball: Earlier than expected. Balloony: Really? Basketball: The first class starts at 8:20 AM. Wait... not the first class. Oh, who am I kidding? It's the first day of school! Let's get in. Balloony: Sure. they walk, Cake stops them. Cake: Hi-. Basketball: Hey, Cake! Didn't move to France, did you? Cake: No, my father said it was too dangerous. Basketball: You mea- Gaty: That was the TOR.Terrorist Objects Revengers Not ISIS Cake: Atta girl! Gaty: *rolls eyes* Cake: Well, what else? Gaty: I got new glasses. Cake: No you didn't, you silly! Basketball: I thought Clock got new glasses. Gaty: Clock already lost his glasses. Cake: Oh. Gaty: Also, I can actually moonwalk. Moon walking was based off popular Micheal Jackson. Clock: Well... how about that. Balloony: Who are you? Clock: Well, my name is Clock. Balloony: The Clock that lost his new- Clock: Um.... Yeah. Fanny: Hey, I found your glasses. Clock: Oh, thank goodness. Fanny: Hey there, came from Blockbusters. Blockbusters is one of those retails that was a big hit until it was closed down. Gaty: That retail closed already. Eggy: So he's dumb? Fanny: Umm, no. My father worked there before. Clock: AND YOU, EGGY, CAN SHUT UP! Eggy: Clock, I'm sure you can go off into the sewers. A similarity to the TMNT. Clock: I'm gonna kick you and break you. Eggy: W0t m8 (Clock breaks Eggy.) Basketball: Good job. Fanny: Let me blow these pieces away Clock: Okay, Fanny. (Fanny blows Eggy's pieces away.) (Eggy is recovered by the GSMRC) Fanny: Oh, hey Snowball. Snowball: Don't talk to me. Fanny: Woah, dude. You have been my friend for a long time. Snowball: Yeah. It has been a long time since I came to this place. Gaty: Should we go in? Clock: Yeah. Lets. (At the class) Bottle: Barfy, go get Gaty. Gaty: I HEARD THAT! (The intercom comes on. The new principal, Jason Case, speaks.) Mr. Case: Ladies and Gentlemen, I will tell you right now that school is now in session. Please go to your class immediately. Thank you so much! (The intercom hangs up.) Balloony: Who is he? Gaty: That's our new principal, Mr. Case. Balloony: What happened the the old one? Gaty: Headmistress Golf Ball?Refereence to Before BFDI Balloony: Yeah. Fanny: I didn't like her that much. Gaty: I have to agree with you. Balloony: What happened, though? Gaty: SHE PUNISHED ME FROM ART FOR CALLING HER A ART FAIL! (Camera pans to 1 painting, which is vandalized by students.) Balloony: Did she leave perminately? Blocky: She probably did. Balloony:Is She on the show that you and probably me got to Blocky:Yeah! See now i remember you! You were with me in The LOL Whitin the TLC. Balloony: I don't remember. Blocky: *facepalm* Gaty: Guys, announcements are starting.... (At Lunch) Balloony: These lunches are really, really good! Gaty: Italian Beef. Sooooooooo My Fav! Balloony:My Dad Is Italian! Gaty:Oh So you guy's know about the earthquakeThe Earthquake wich happened one months ago Balloony:Shhh we don't talk about this Cake:KK Gaty: I am Norwiegen. Balloony: Cake? Cake: French. Lollipop: So, I'm not the dumb one. All of you call me dumb! Gaty: Oh no! It's Lollipop! *whispers to Balloony* She bullies me. Once last year, she "accidently" flipped my skirt. Remember, the school unifotms! Lollipop: Silly, that was when I was wrapped. Plus, I didn't want you, I want the new kid. Balloony! Hey there! Balloony: Um... Hi. Cake: Well, who ju- Fanny: DAMN GATY! A meme referring to Damn Daniel, which is based off What Are Those. Gaty: What? Fanny: I almost forgot that happened to you! Gelatint: Hey guys! Can I- Lollipop: *interrupts Gelatint* GO AWAY YOU PERVERTED FREAK! Gelatint: Why does everyone keep on mistaking me for my brother? Gelatin. *sigh* Bell: I dunno... Oh wait, Lollipop is still dumb. Lollipop: Ok, I'll be using the other table. Cake: No! Don't leave! Lollipop: *sighs* Fine. Balloony: Wait, she's your friend? Cake: Yep. Balloony: *thinking* Maybe the reason why she hates Gaty, is because... she's the opposite? Gaty: Fanny, there's our self table. Fanny: Good idea. Cloudy: Bye you 2. Gaty: Bye, I guess. Cake: Wait, don't kick me out! Fanny: *sigh* Fine. Cake: Yay! Gaty: Wait. I got a idea! Fanny: What is it? Gaty: RUN AWAY! Cloudy: Bell, what's your plan? Bell: Let's go hang around everyone floating. Cloudy: Good idea. (After lunch) Bell: Ha Ha Ha! That was fun! Cloudy: Yes! Did you see Match's reaction? She fainted on the lunch table! Bell and Cloudy: *laughs* They laugh at the same speed and tone as Scooby and Shaggy laugh. (Scooby Doo Reference.) Bell: And we hit Fanny, and he went flying! Bell and Cloudy: *laughs* Lollipop: Woah, guys! Calm down! Bell: What? Lollipop: Class is about to start. Fanny: And also, you didn't apologize. Bell: One, I don't need to know that. Two, I act like a idiot so do I care if I am? Cloudy: He's fine. Bell and Cloudy: *laughs* Fanny: *gets angry* (Camera pans to Gaty and Balloony) Gaty: Know about Anne? Balloony: What Anne? Gaty: Anne Frank. A real person from Germany. Balloony: What? Gaty: We are going to history now, and the gang's there as well! Our first topic is all about the Holocaust, but our history teacher LOVES WWI. Balloony: Wait, the next week we're doing Germany during WWII, aren't we? Germany become a real topic. Gaty: That's right! Balloony: So we are starting at WWII? Gaty: Ummm.... yeah. Balloony: WWII is a big topic. But... what was Geography again? Gaty: Don't worry about that. Balloony: Wasn't Geography Period 3? Gaty: *sighs* Fine... I'll tell you. Clock: HERE I AM! Gaty: Clock, did you know what we learned in Geography? Clock: What? No, I wasn't gonna say that. Pencil: So, what's the big deal? Clock: Why are you here? Gallery BalloonyIDFB.png|Balloony (Protagonist) BasketballIDFB.png|Basketball (Protagonist) NEwGatymanG.png|Gaty (Protagonist) CakeNEW.png|Cake (Protagonist) Clickclock.png|Clock (Protagonist) FannyIDFB.png|Fanny (Protagonist) Pine tree wordless.png|Pine Tree (Protagonist) Baseball Cap OC.png|Baseball Cap (Protagonist) CloudyIDFB.png|Cloudy (Protagonist) New Eraser Pose.png|Eraser (Protagonist) Blocky-1454153956.png|Blocky (Protagonist) Tree BFMR.png|Tree (Protagonist) Bell IDFB.png|Bell (Protagonist) Remote-1.png|Remote (Protagonist) New Pencil Pose.png|Pencil (Protagonist) PenR5P2.png|Pen (Protagonist) LollipopIDFB.png|Lollipop (Neutral) Gelatint (New Pose2).png|Gelatint (Neutral) 60. Bracelety.png|Bracelety (Neutral) Snowball Pose .png|Snowball (Neutral) Eggy Intro.png|Eggy (Antagonist) Barf Bag 2.png|Barf Bag (Antagonist) Bottle-1475371511.png|Bottle (Antagonist) GelatinPose.png|Gelatin (Antagonist) References Category:RetroPineTree Category:Shows Made by RetroPineTree